


Good Enough To Eat

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flirting, M/M, Marshmallows, Short One Shot, Teasing, flirty banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: If Gerard was going to binge, Luke was going to tease.





	Good Enough To Eat

Luke walked past Gerard, taking the packet of marshmallows from his hands. Gerard furrowed his brow as he did so, looking up from the sofa “Hey! I was eating those!” Gerard protested- greatly offended that his partner would rob him of his delicious snack. “Don’t hey me, I know this isn’t your first packet.” Luke stated, pausing in the doorway with his arms folded- packet still in his hand. “I'm older than you, I think I should be allowed to make my own dietary decisions.” Gerard was looking mostly at the packet in lukes hand, he did love marshmallows; he had always had a sweet tooth but now he had the money to buy as much as he wanted- and until he had met Luke, nobody to stop him eating them all. “Well, now you have a husband who wants you to live a very long life, so how ‘bout we stop at one packet?” Luke raised his brow, and Gerard responded with a vaguely angry pout, which only made the younger of the two laugh. He walked over to Gerard, putting the marshmallows down on the coffee table and sitting down on Gerard lap. “You are not the marshmallow I want right now.” Gerard stated, putting his hand on his partners back despite his statement; an automatic movement by this point. “Well you aren’t having the edible kind.” Luke stated firmly, giving him a kiss on the cheek “I don’t want you to get diabetes. Or fat.” Gerard rolled his eyes; seemingly unphased by either of these concepts “I’m not going to get diabetes Luke. And if I start putting on weight I’ll just work out more.” Gerard gave a light shrug; Luke was still scowling lightly, but less so than before. “I’m keeping an eye on this.” He said, giving Gerard's stomach a little poke; which resulted in his partner giving a little chuckle. The two of them looked at each other for a moment; Luke had a soft smile on his face- he was well rested, and comfortable. His life was good, he found he was usually smiling. Gerard dipped his head and engaged his partner in a kiss, unable to resist the lovely light blue of his eyes. Luke happily reciprocated, humming lightly into the kiss; Gerard could feel that he was smiling. Luke removed himself from his partner semi-reluctantly, shuffling so he was sitting down on the sofa, slouching back and giving his partner a teasing smile; beckoning him with his eyes. Gerard looked at him for a moment; matching his smirk, before standing himself up and lifting the half empty packet of marshmallows up. Before Luke could completely register the betrayal, Gerard had left the room, running up the stairs with his beloved treat. Luke gawped for a moment, before standing up and chasing after him “that’s cheating you ass!” he called, hearing the bedroom door close as he got to the stairs. He was beginning to think he loved marshmallows more than him. 

Luke was sat on the sofa, scrolling through Netflix as he looked for something he had the attention span for. It shouldn’t be this hard to find a program to watch; he was beginning to think there was too much choice. Since Gerard had decided gelatine and sugar was more important than him, he had decided to have a quick shower, and kill his afternoon with Netflix and whiskey. He was going to make sushi but that was for good husbands. He could hear Gerard making his way down the stairs, and smirked at the TV, finally selecting his show and dropping a blackberry into his mouth. Gerard went to walk past him to the kitchen, but paused half way there, turning to Luke and squinting. “Did you put those on to torment me?” He quizzed, keeping his eyes on his partner. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Luke looked at Gerard with innocent eyes, dropping another berry into his mouth in punctuation, and folding one leg over the other as he sprawled on the sofa. Gerard let out an unconvinced hum, letting his own eyes rest on lukes shorts. Luke gave a pointed cough “up here sunshine.” He sing songed, causing Gerard to look back up at him “They’re just so…” Gerard held his hands up, making a vague gesture which honestly could have meant anything, and Luke laughed at him “Well, they’re very comfortable and I changed because I went for a shower because you were occupied and I was bored.” Gerard hummed at him, breaking his eyes away from lukes shorts; were they had drifted during his talking “I’m sorry I wasn’t listening, can you repeat that. Preferably while bending over.” Luke sighed, standing up and walking past Gerard, letting his hand ghost past his chest as he did so. Gerard swivelled round so he could watch Luke, who very purposefully bent over to look through the freezer; with no complaints from his other half. Luke removed an ice lol from the freezer, and lifted himself onto the counter as he unwrapped it, looking at Gerard and dragging his tongue down it. Gerard gawped at him, making the same face one would make if they saw a particularly appetising steak. Luke kept his eyes on him as he ate it; far more sexually than was necessary. Gerard walked over to Luke and rested his hand on his thigh, letting it slide inward slowly. Luke put his free hand on Gerard's and tutted at him. “I’m eating.” He reasoned, sliding Gerard's hand off his thigh. Gerard just dipped his head, nuzzling into lukes neck and dropping kisses onto it “We can get more ice cream, come on marshmallow.” He mumbled, resting his hand on the counter to balance himself in his slouched position. Luke let out a contemplative hum, pausing for a moment. “If you wanted this marshmallow, you shouldn’t have eaten the other ones.”


End file.
